A first prior art is a technology of customizing menu items of user's application.
A second prior art is a device of displaying a favorable and easy-to-read electronic program guide by displaying a still picture composed of reduced screens on the electronic program guide. Such device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-037180.
A third prior art is a technology of displaying plural moving pictures on one screen.